Christmas at the Davis house
by Iloveanimex
Summary: So Mai and Naru are long married and very much in love... and even with two little kids... This story is Christmas morning with our beloved Mai-Chan and Naru-Chan!


**It's Christmas! Don't you just love it? Get anything nice guys? hehe... So anyways, this is a little one-shot... it just a silly thing :D**

**This is for AmyNChan, it was her birthday ages ago, and she never told me... rude right? hehe **

**I don't own ghost hunt!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the gap in the curtains, forming a line of light. Said light hit the face of one of the houses occupants. Scrunching up her nose cutely, she whined, stood, and shut the curtains before curling back on her bed. She had almost, but not quite, fallen asleep, before her door burst open, revealing an overly exited boy, who was only a little older then the girl still lying lazily on her bed.<p>

"Kazuki-Chan! Kazuki-Chan! Get up, it's Christmas!" The boy cheered, running to his little sisters bed and shaking her awake. Kazuki pulled the cover over her head, and ignored her brothers shouts. Then, as if just realizing, she shot out of bed as if she was never tired to begin with. She shot out of her room, before looking back at her shocked brother.

"Kazuya-San! What are you waiting for?! It's Christmas!" Kazuki called, her beautiful, black hair cascading behind her. She beamed at her brother, her midnight blue eyes sparkling. Kazuya sighed, before running his hand through his chocolate brown curls. His brown eyes filled with amusement as walked calmly after his sister, who of which had ran to their parents room. "Mummy! Daddy! Get up, its Christmas!" Kazuki yelled, jumping onto the bed by the wall. Naru sighed good-naturedly, before sitting up and placing his child on his lap. Looking at his watch, seeing it to be 10 minutes to 6am.

"What time is it?" Mai muttered, curling up on her bed more.

"It's nearly six mum" Kazuya informed, leaning against the bedroom door frame. Mai's face turned sour, before she lied back down.

"I have been a good mother right? So why am I being woken before 10am" Mai muttered, turning away from Naru and her child, knowing they were bound to try to wake her again sooner or later. Naru smiled at her, put down Kazuki and stood, before walking out the room, both children following him. Kazuki and Kazuya both sat on the sofa, Kazuki was bouncing with joy, as she looked at the presents under the tree. Kazuya just smirked at his sister. Naru went to the kitchen, and made some tea, knowing that his wife wouldn't leave her bed without it.

Leaving the children on the sofa, knowing full well that the suspense was getting to them, Naru stalked back to the room he shared with his wife.

"Mai, I have some tea for you" Naru called, sitting on the bed next to her. Mai sat up for a second, before pulling Naru back down with her, and using his chest as a pillow.

"Night Naru" Mai muttered, not letting him up. Naru chuckled, moved out of under Mai, before pinning her to the bed.

"Come on Mai, it's Christmas, and the kids want to open their presents" Naru persuaded, before placing a loving kiss on her lips. Mai kissed him back, then when Naru let her, she sat up. After a few sips of her tea, she beamed and stood.

"Come on Naru, it's Christmas!" Mai called, before running out and into the front room. She pulled out the present Naru had gotten her, and pulled it onto her lap, waiting for her husband to follow her. Naru did, camera in hand. Mai smiled, then brushed her hair down, then Naru took the picture. Mai was about to rip the paper to shreds, but before she did, she looked at her children. They stared intensely at their gifts, their smiles had long turned sullen. Mai giggled, before patting the space next to her, and beckoning them over. They ran to her side, and Mai placed a gift on each of there laps.

"Smile for the camera" Naru called, and they all looked up, eyes filled with wonder and excitement. Once he was finished all three of them opened their first gift.

Mai got a silver chain, was a heart charm. It was so beautiful. She pulled her husband to her, and give him a short kiss. "Thank you". Naru just nodded, watching as Mai took a gift from under the tree and handed it to him. Naru raised a brow. He had told his wife that, after the pain of childbirth, she didn't need to bother herself.

Kazumi opened her present, before squealing in delight. It was the 'Skulduggery Pleasant' book she had been asking for. She was obsessed, and had yet to find out that there was about 10 of them.

Kazuya opened his present, finding it to be the parapsychology books he had been requesting. He very much took after his father, even though he had his mothers chocolate brown eyes and hair.

Mai then gave them both their next presents, but waited for Naru to open his. With a smile, he opened his gift. It was a bracelet, with a locket. Opening the locket, on one side was a picture of him and Mai. Mai was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was looking up at her lovingly. The other side was his kids, back to back, smiling and facing camera. "This way you will be reminded to think about your family before rushing into danger" Mai whispered, reminding Naru of their case together, before Mai confessed.

It was years ago, but at the end of it, Naru was in the hospital. Mai had been so worried, she had made Naru promise never to do anything so reckless again upon his return to Japan.

Mai reached out, and helped Naru clip it to his wrist, and Naru helped his wife with her necklace. They stared longingly into each others eyes, before Kazuki coughed. They looked at the girl, who was currently grinning, and waiting for the ok to open her present. Naru nodded, a smirk on his lips. Kazuki beamed, before both her and Kazuya opened their presents. Mai leant on Naru's chest, watching happiness pass through the eyes of family. A very wonderful day indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, since its Christmas, I think you should leave me a review... it would be a wonderful gift on your part :D<strong>


End file.
